Take Me Instead
by DarkElements10
Summary: What was Katie's real reason as to why she didn't want James to take Lucy on that motorcycle ride? Jatie.


"If she wants to date you, it should be the real James Diamond, who is amazing by the way."

A motorcycle manual smacked into the wall before dropping to the floor.

Katie Knight turned away from it, crossing her arms over her chest, continuing to pout.

She usually hated pouting and everyone that would pout because they didn't get their way over something so trivial, now she understood the appeal.

But how else was she supposed to feel? She was a tween, she liked romance just as much as the next tween, but she didn't like it when she was the one that was stuck on the losing side of said romance. It wasn't her fault that she just so happened to go from the little girl that used to follow her brother and his friends around to a girl that was starting to look at boys like they were boys.

It was unfair really.

Having been such a tomboy for so long that it wasn't until she was stuck in LA living in an apartment with nothing but good looking guys around. She was pretty sure that she was doomed from the start. She had been able to hide it pretty well, up until James called her out on it. She put an end to that in a second by punching him in the stomach. Unfortunately his 'mini-me' at the time, Little James, had to jump on it too. She put an end to that as well and that was that.

Except it wasn't.

Her feelings just continued to grow, and whenever a girl would turn James down or he wouldn't get a date or something would go wrong on said dates, she would get excited. Maybe she would get her chance soon. And then Lucy had to come around and ruin everything for her. She didn't even know the girl besides her wanting to go out with her brother who was still hung up on Jo and thought that she had a good chance to get into James's thoughts. That was the only reason she had decided to help him with Carlos's date with Jennifer. Maybe if he saw how cool she was, he'd want to go on a date with her.

And they were in the fanciest restaurant in the city…

But _no_ as soon as Lucy came back, all of her excitement had gone shooting out the window. It was bad enough that James was so obsessed with her, but now he wanted to go on a motorcycle ride with her? Katie would never say it out loud, but it was a really romantic idea for a date…and that was why Katie kept tell James that he shouldn't take Lucy out on it and that he would kill someone. She didn't care about that at all, she didn't doubt that James would learn how to ride the machine; she just didn't want _Lucy_ on it.

"Stupid me, thinking that he'd want to take me on it," Katie mumbled to her shoes. She lightly tugged at the laces. "Like he'd ever want to take me out on a date at all." She sniffed, feeling her eyes well up.

"Katie?"

Katie's blood froze then bubbled as she whipped her head around to shout at James. To get him out of her room. To get him away from her. The day was already humiliating enough; she didn't need him to see her crying too. She stopped herself when she saw that he was covered in scratches and was holding an ice pack to his face.

"What happened to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, keeping up her façade. "Did Lucy find out you lied and attempt to kill you?"

"She found out I lied but she didn't kill me," James said. He stepped into the room, his hazel eyes locked on hers. Katie made herself look away from him. _Like it'll be that easy_, her scowl deepened. "In fact, I don't think that Lucy would ever want to go out with me now." Katie hid her blooming smile from him. "I…crashed the bike."

At that, Katie whipped her head back around, her heart rate increasing. Was he hurt? Did he hurt someone else? _Why didn't I tell mom that he had gotten a motorcycle? _Katie's eyes moved up and down his body-searching for breaks ok?-taking in the scratches and light swelling.

"Don't worry, I'm ok," James said to Katie's silence. "But…I have to thank you." He moved and sat by her on the bed. Her hand burned when he reached out and grabbed onto it. "If it weren't for you…if this didn't happen, I could have killed someone or myself if I tried to take the bike out onto the road."

"Duh!" Katie rolled her eyes.

James laughed. "I know. I know. I was stupid."

"Again I say, 'duh'." Katie gave a small smile. "I couldn't let you kill yourself, those other idiots need you too badly."

James gave a teasing smile. "And what about you?"

Katie dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I'd be ok." James laughed again. Katie ducked her head, speaking softly. "Actually, I'd miss you, too."

"Good to know." James squeezed her hand. "But still, thanks for all of the help today." He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Katie reached up a hand and lightly touched the spot, feeling herself flush. He got off of her bed and went to leave the room, stopping at her doorway. "And, hey, maybe when I get my motorcycle license, I'll take you out on a ride first." James winked at her before walking to his room, the ice pack still pressed to his cheek.

Katie smiled. "Sure."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I just randomly got this idea after I was thinking about how I wished that they had brought up James thinking Katie had a crush on him in this episode. Anyway, it's a one-shot, but if you guys want me to continue it I might.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
